Lost Past
by windwolf14
Summary: This is 25 years after Wicked Please read the intro
1. Intro

_(please go easy on me this is my first posted fan fic)_

Lir didn't have any choice. Now that it had gotten out that his mother was the infamous Wicked Witch of the West every one even his feonce left him. He knew his mother was innocent. But, no one would listen and had their minds made up. He and his feonce had a little girl much to Liir's relief the little baby was born normal instead of having her grandmothers green skin. That would have marked the little one for life.

As it was the girls mother had tried to leave the baby to die lucky for her that her father found her. However, Liir knew life in hiding was no life for a young child. He named the child Mori, and left her at the door step of an orphanage in Munchkin land. He looked back praying to one day to be with his little girl again. But, he knew she was now free she had the right now to find her own path.

"do as your heart tells you" he whispered as he left before any one saw him.


	2. Chapter 2

**15 years later**

Mori was still in the orphanage. She didn't like being around most others for her one or two friends were enough. She much preferred the the peace of the outdoors during the night. She didn't mean to hurt any one its just where she felt she belonged. Any way others didn't want much to do with her she was the exact image of the infamous witch minus the green skin. So just looking at her caused fear for the young children. Those her age and older often tried to challenge her right after they regretted their dare . She always won through her wit. However, Mori was often afraid of her self cause she knew the resplendence between her and The Wicked Witch of the West. Not just her appearance matched but also in talent she constantly caused things to happen when she was angry. She knew too well that it was a sign of talent of Sorcery. During her usual time outdoors in the night she wounder d if she really was descended of the witch and if she was, was she doomed to the same path.

if it did mean the same fate she wouldnt know what to do. she was afraid of her self. She knew this was why she had not been adopted in all this time. One night she could not fall asleep far too much was on her mind and she didnt want too many others to know of her fears. The only ones that seemed to have no fear of her were animals. She wished they could still talk maybe if they could she wouldnt feel so lonely all the time. Sitting up on her bed she looked up.

"I want to know the truth. I can't keep thinking what if any more. I just want to know" the soft light of the moon shined brightly through the window of the sleeping room. some of the light consontrated and took the form of a Adult Kit fox. before Mori could get her mouth moving the fox looked at her in the eyes. then the young girl heard a voice in her head. the voice was earthy and seemed to embody freedom and the wilderness its self.

"be not afraid, come fallow me and you shall learn."

Mori wasnt sure what to do she had asked after all but she still wasnt sure. then she heard the same thing she always heard when she wasnt sure what to do. a young man telling her to "Do as your heart tells you" her heart was telling her to fallow. so she got out of bad and fallowed the fox out of the orphange and into the forest night.

_(Still in progress)_


	3. Chapter 3

ocashionaly the fox did look back to make sure Mori was keeping up but other than that the fox didnt stop at all. the fox speeded up once in feild country as if she could bare to even look at them. at last they were deep in the woods, the fox looked back at Mori before entering a cave. Mori did fallow it the cave seemed unimpressive just empty and dark the only light in the cave was the fox. the fox led her into a room in the cave then started pawing at one of the walls.

"what are you doing?" the young girl had to ask

just as the girl finished her question the fox had dug away enough of the wall to alow the rays of the riseing sun through to luminate the room to show it want an empty cavern after all. It looked like it used to be a wolves den and was active the same time the Witch was. If that was the case they were likely working with her since most animals were on her side then and she used wolves before the monkeys and she was still useing them at the time of her death.

"I am sheading light where darkness leys and much dwells in your past and the past 50 years of this land. only a small part has been cleared away " the voice said in her head as it leaped back down easily.

as Mori opened her heart more and more she could almost hear the songs of the past. Songs born of life and sung to the heavens as prayers of sadness or joy.

"the wizard being a fake was not the only lie of that era. only with clearing away the fog of lies can the truth be seen and put back to rights."

"how can i find the truth?"

"I warn you if you truely disire it once you find it things will never be the same. there is no turning back"

"I dont want more of the same im tired of liveing in fear and being unsure"

"this jorney as all jorneys do begin in the heart. find the sowrrow of thouse here to dicsover the soul of the west. " the fox faded away with the stronger rays of sun.

_(Note I named Elphaba's grandaughter Mori cause it means "Forest child")_


End file.
